Fate Destiny and Chaos
by Lost Saiyan Leeketa
Summary: Here is a story of betrayal, true love and dark desires. Of love that flamed and then was lost. Of a heart that was broken and a sacrifice that needs to be made. Not all of the above include our daring couple Sarah and Jereth
1. I am Fate

I watch. That is what I do. I meddle and enjoy it. I have no feelings of embarrassment for the things I do. As I said I enjoy it. I am not the only one of my kind. There are more. There is Fate, Destiny, and Chaos. I am Fate.  
  
I have powers yes. I have the ability to levitate, change one object to another and make things out of thin air. My abilities also include summoning. I have more stretching beyond mortal imagination. I wont tell you of these. You need not know.  
  
Each of us, my sisters and I, has a child. Chaos has the child Nefertiti, child goddess of Darkness. Destiny has Serenity, child goddess of Celestial. I myself have a child. Though my child is different. She is neither black nor white. She is gray. Her name is Elisabeta.  
  
This story is one of a passage. A passage from one world to the next. Or one dimension to the next. For you see you know of Jereth, King of Goblins and powerful fae. You've heard of Sarah, defeater of Jereth, King Of Goblins and befriender of Goblins. You've heard the story of Sarah defeating the Labyrinth then returning to her safe house to live out a normal life.  
  
But…………..Have you heard the rest of their story? Have you heard of the Place of Eternal Sleep? Or perhaps the Land Of Corruption? Of course not. That is because these places only exist in a dimension opposite of ours. Or even yours. Have you heard of how Jereth learned of his love for Sarah? Maybe. Maybe not. Ill tell you in any case.  
  
Here is a story of betrayal, true love and dark desires. Of love that flamed and then was lost. Of a heart that was broken and a sacrifice that needs to be made. Not all of these include our daring couple Sarah and Jereth. Here is the story of my daughter, Elisabeta.  
  
1 The beginning is were it all starts  
  
But the end is not the end  
  
It begins in separate ragged parts  
  
Then comes together and mends 


	2. It begins

1 The beginning is were it all starts  
  
But the end is not the end  
  
It begins in separate ragged parts  
  
Then comes together and mends  
  
In the mind and soul of the few  
  
Comes a start of life and love anew  
  
For few have the precious soul  
  
To make the world safe and whole  
  
"Toby, shhh now. I've got you" Karen said all the while glaring at Sarah. Sarah had told her that Toby had fell out of bed last night because Toby had a bump on his head from his journey to the Labyrinth. Sarah stood up and walked out of the room. Where to go. Where is a good place to sort out what happened last night? The park. "Sarah! Come back here! Right Now!"  
  
"I'm going to the park." Sarah said in a dead like voice. She slipped on a coat over her cream-colored poet shirt. Then she slipped on her brown leather walking/hiking boots and tucked them under her blue jeans. Sarah grabbed her bag just before slipping out the door and running to the park.  
  
Sarah sat down on a bench in a secluded and empty part of the park. She had beaten the Labyrinth. Sarah couldn't believe it. This morning she had awoken to find the amulet. The exact replica of the Goblin King's. Sarah knew it wasn't the exact one because Hoggle told her this morning that if you beat the Labyrinth then you get this.  
  
Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered almost losing her pals. She swallowed them back by remembering all she had to do was wish to her mirror then her friends would be there.  
  
Sarah was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the white owl that had landed on a branch near her. She also didn't notice when the owl turned into a certain overly sexual, godly hot Goblin King. Sarah remained oblivious until the very same king wrapped his arms tightly around her from behind.  
  
"You didn't think you could hide away from me did you Sarah my sweet?" His voice, a mixture of warm melted chocolate and sensual desire, flowed through her. He had her tight against his chest and she could feel his heart beating behind her. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed deeply.  
  
Sarah was about to scream when his leather gloved hand reached up and easily remedied that thought.  
  
"No, no, no. It is better not to attract any attention that might bother us. You have something that belongs to me. I want it back. No screaming or off to the Labyrinth we go. Understand?" Sarah nodded her head. Jereth smirked behind her.  
  
"W-what d-do I have Jereth?" Sarah questioned, unconsciously grabbing the crescent moon amulet. Jereth smirk widened.  
  
"No not that." Jereth draped himself over a particular chair bench as if it were the easiest thing in the world to look like liquid grace in a solid form. "You see my dear darling child, you took my heart. There for I own your freedom."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Destiny! Chaos! Come here." Fate said motioning the two other sisters to a large bowl of water. In it they saw the son of Oberon King of Fae telling a human mortal of great power that her freedom belongs to him. Because she took his heart.  
  
"Well, well, well. Fate, is it time?" Destiny asked. Destiny was a more timid thing. Long blonde hair she left loose and wide blue eyes. She always had a white satin toga draped around her petite, delicate body.  
  
"Of course its time nit-wit " Chaos was completely different from her sister. The long hair was the same, but sin black. Violet eyes that raged like a storm and a temper to match. She wore a black pair of leather pants and a black silk shirt with black boots.  
  
"Now is the time." Fate said. Fate's curly shoulder length brown/red hair was pulled back and fastened with a clip. She wore a long gray, belled sleeved and hooded dress with pouches hanging from a silken cord around her waist  
  
"Here is the place." Destiny grabbed Fate and chaos's hands and stepped into the circle.  
  
"This is the power!" Chaos said and a wind jumped up around them. The three started chanting an age-old spell and the wind traveled from them to three other fourteen-year-old looking girls. On had long silver hair and sky blue eyes. An other had long dark purple hair and the same color eyes. The last had shoulder-length gold/dark brown /auburn hair and gray green eyes.  
  
The wind twisted its sad song about them. Weaving magic so great it had been lost for millennia's. They were sucked into a void and barely had a chance to see that two more had joined the three girls before they swept off again. The two more were of course Jereth and Sarah.  
  
What was in store for my child and the Son of Oberon, The goblin King? Ill tell you later. 


	3. Here we go

The group landed none too softly on the hard unyielding packed earth. They were in an ungraceful heap. Sarah had landed on something other than the ground. She opened her eyes to see an unfamiliar dark green silk shirt.  
  
"Well, I never thought to be landed on when I stopped here. Though I am glad I did." Said a roguish voice. Sarah looked up into eyes of friendly light green. An unnatural bright green. Sarah took in the features. Upturned nose and high elegant cheekbones. Long black hair lay about him in disarray. The most interesting thing about him was his pointed ears.  
  
"You're a…" Sarah stuttered. He smiled.  
  
"Elven creature yes." His arms were around her waist. "I am Sylvain. You are?" Sarah was ripped out of Sylvain's grasp. Jereth had Sarah wrapped almost too tightly in his arms.  
  
"She is mine" Jereth declared holding her even tighter in his embrace. Sarah said nothing. Though that was probably because she was shocked speechless. Sylvain smiled in a way that sent shivers down Sarah's spine. Not exactly a bad shivers though.  
  
"Well now that we've established who belongs to you can you tell us who you are? Or where we are for that matter." said Nefertiti from behind them. Jereth turned.  
  
"Ugh!! I'll never get this dirt out of my hair!!" Serenity said pulling briers and leaves from her long glorious hair. The minute Sylvain saw her his jaw left his skull and became one with the floor. Nefertiti stood up behind her. If Sylvain could have been more surprised Elisabeta would have liked to see it. His eyes were bugging out.  
  
"He he." Nefertiti smiled while chuckling and Sylvain blushed. 


End file.
